


Hari Pertama Dai-chan Bekerja!

by uritaeyeon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friendship, Romance, momoi bertindak layaknya ibu seperti biasa
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: AT/Momoi begitu antusias hari ini. Bagaimana tidak? Sahabatnya yang pemalas dan hobi membaca majalah dewasa sudah menyelesaikan masa pelatihannya sebagai polisi dan hari ini pemuda itu siap bekerja! Uh, padahal usianya masih delapan belas tahun juga, sama seperti dirinya./AoMomo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hari Pertama Dai-chan Bekerja!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya terima. Fanfiksi ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata
> 
> Warning: AT, OOC, typo(s)

Momoi mengetuk pintu rumah di hadapannya dengan semangat. Hari ini adalah hari yang spesial. Dia, yang mengaku sebagai teman baik Aomine Daiki sepanjang masa, sibuk merapatkan mantel musim gugurnya sementara tangan kanannya sibuk mengetuk pintu rumah sang sahabat. Bayangan akan pemuda mantan pebasket Touou yang memakai baju seragam kepolisian sudah terbayang sejak saat dia bangun tidur. Sungguh tidak sabar menunggu Dai- _chan_ -nya itu memakai baju—

"Oi, Satsuki. Masih pagi sudah ribut."

—seragam pelindung masyarakat Jepang.

Gadis itu memerhatikan penampilan sang pemuda dari atas sampai bawah lalu kembali lagi ke atas. Mulutnya terbuka tak elite—tolong dibaca menganga—dan ujung bibirnya berkedut kesal. Bahkan perempatan imajiner di dahinya pun terlihat jelas.

"DAI- _CHAN_! KENAPA MASIH PAKAI _BOXER_?!"

**X.x.X**

**.**

**Hari Pertama Dai-chan Bekerja! © Sha**

**.**

 

**X.x.X**

"Sudahlah, Satsuki. Aku tidak akan telat. Masih dua jam lagi sebelum kumpul pertama," ujar pemuda berkulit gelap itu sembari membasuh wajahnya. Untung sudah sikat gigi, kalau tidak mungkin kekesalan Momoi bertambah dua kali lipat—itu artinya pemuda itu baru bangun tidur, kan?

Namun gadis yang kini sedang mengambil kuliah keperawatannya itu menggeleng keras. Kedua tangannya berkacak pinggang, menatap pemuda yang kini sibuk mencukur rambut tipis di sekitar dagu dan leher.

"Dai- _chan_ , ini hari pertamamu bekerja setelah tujuh bulan pelatihan. Ayolah, cepat sedikit. Setidaknya buatlah kesan baik di hari pertamamu." Gadis itu kembali mengomel sembari membereskan kasur sang sahabat yang acak-acakan.

Aomine menatap hasil kerjanya. Baguslah, wajahnya terlihat lebih segar. Kakinya melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamar tidurnya. Dia tak kaget mendapati kamarnya menjadi lebih rapi, pasti Momoi yang membereskannya.

"Nih, bajunya sudah kusiapkan," todong gadis itu menggunakan setelan kerja yang tergantung di gantungan baju.

Pemuda itu mengambil bajunya asal. Dia memakai celana seragamnya terlebih dahulu. "Ikat pinggang," tanyanya sembari menengadahkan tangannya tanpa melihat sang gadis.

"Nih."

"Baju."

"Sudah aku saja yang pakaikan."

Gadis bernama kecil Satsuki itu melangkah mendekat. Dia berdiri di hadapan sang pemuda, berniat membantu temannya itu memakai atasan seragamnya. Baju tersebut pun dia bentangkan, dengan isyarat menyuruh Aomine memasukkan kedua lengannya terlebih dahulu.

"Kau ini seperti ibuku saja," komentar Aomine seperti biasanya.

"Sudah, jangan banyak bicara." Momoi tetap melakukan pekerjaannya. Setelah baju itu terpasang, jemari lentiknya kini sibuk mengancingi kemeja kerja teman masa kecilnya itu, sementara pemuda itu sendiri mengancingkan lengan bajunya.

Masih dengan tatapan yang terkunci pada baju atasan sang pemuda, gadis berusia delapan belas tahun itu kini mengambil dasi yang tergantung di lehernya. Dengan cekatan, dia menaikkan kerah kemeja Aomine dan memasangkan dasi berwarna hitam itu di sana.

Sementara Momoi sibuk memasangkan dasi untuknya, Aomine sendiri sibuk memerhatikan wajah gadis yang sudah menemani hari-harinya sejak dia kecil dulu. Perempuan yang satu ekskul dengannya baik di SMP maupun di SMA itu kini terlihat sebagai seorang istri yang sedang membantu suaminya bersiap berangkat kerja.

Tanpa sadar pemuda bersurai biru gelap itu mendengus geli. Pemikirannya ada-ada saja. Bahkan terdengar cukup konyol.

"Sudah selesai. Bajunya jangan lupa dimasukkan. Oh iya, aku ke bawah, bikin sarapan dulu—dan jangan protes! Kemampuan memasakku sudah jauh lebih baik! Kau tidak lupa _sushi_ gulung yang kubuat dua hari yang lalu, kan?"

Sebelah alis pemuda itu terangkat. Ah iya, _sushi_ gulung itu. Rasanya enak untuk ukuran seorang Momoi Satsuki yang memasak. Sudahlah, terima saja. Toh orang tuanya juga sedang tak di rumah. Syukur-syukur ada yang memasakkan sarapan untuknya.

"Ya sudah, masak sana," baru saja Aomine ingin berbalik merapikan bajunya, tiba-tiba, dirinya teringat sesuatu, "kau tidak kuliah?"

"Hmm?" Momoi muncul dari balik pintu yang hampir tertutup, "kuliah? Tidak kok. Kebetulan aku tidak ada kelas. Jadi hari ini aku ikut ya ke tempat Dai- _chan_ kerja? Hanya mengantar saja kok. Ya ya ya?"

"Terserah. Tapi setelah itu langsung pulang. Jangan main ke mana-mana dulu."

" _Mou_! Aku, kan sudah besar."

"Tapi tetap saja di mataku kau itu hanya seorang gadis kecil. Sudah sana buruan masak."

"Iya deh iya."

**X.x.X**

"Dai- _chan_ pokoknya hati-hati ya. Jangan membantah atasan, jangan bolos kerja, hormat sama yang lain ... eng terus apa lagi ya? Oh iya, jangan lupa makan siang juga. Pokoknya harus baik-baik ya, jangan bikin masalah," Momoi menatap pemuda itu layaknya seorang ibu yang akan melepas anaknya ke medan perang. Lihat saja dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca itu dan kedua tangan Aomine yang digenggam erat oleh sang gadis.

"O-oi, iya aku tahu. Cepat lepaskan. Malu tahu dilihat banyak orang," Aomine berdecak kesal. Dia memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan rona tipis yang menghiasi kedua pipinya.

Dengan berat hati, kedua tangan sang pemuda yang sejak tadi digenggamnya itu pun dilepas perlahan. Adegan di parkiran itu pun mendadak berubah menjadi FTV.

Kenapa parkiran? Karena Momoi ngotot ikut ke kantor polisi dan dia hanya bisa mengantar Dai- _chan_ -nya sampai di parkiran.

Ya ngapain juga nganter sampai ke dalam markas.

"Dai- _chan_ ..."

"Apaan?"

"Semangat!" dan dengan _background_ lagu intrumental bernuansa sedih, Momoi Satsuki menjauh dari parkiran menuju tepi jalan raya. Sekuat tenaga dia tidak menoleh ke belakang. Sampai dia SMA, ke mana-mana dia selalu bersama dengan pemuda bersurai biru gelap itu. Dan ketika sekarang mereka berpisah, oh sudahlah—Momoi tidak bisa membayangkan perasaannya sendiri, semuanya campur aduk.

Kaki jenjang yang berbalut celana _jeans_ panjang itu melangkah menuju halte terdekat. Kedua tangan telanjangnya dia gosokkan, berusaha mencari kehangatan di tengah-tengah angin musim gugur yang sedang berhembus lembut. Kegiatan menggosok tangan itu terhenti tatkala ponsel yang dia masukkan di saku celananya bergetar lebih dari satu kali.

Baru saja ingin berucap 'halo', si penelepon di ujung sana sudah membombardirnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan. _"Satsuki-_ chan _! Kenapa tidak kuliah? Kau sakit? Sakit apa? Aduh, masa calon perawat sakit sih? Perlu obat tidak? Aku boleh menjenguk?"_

Kekehan renyah darinya beradu dengan suara kendaraan yang lewat. Dia tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak, aku tidak sakit kok. Tapi tenang saja, di kelas kedua aku datang. Hari ini aku ada urusan—urusan penting."

" _Benarkah? Ah, kalau begitu baik—kyaa! Sepertinya dosen akan memarahiku!"_

Tawa kecil terlontar dari mulutnya. Temannya itu ada-ada saja, masa menelepon di saat ada dosen?

Ah, Momoi mengingat apa yang baru saja dia perbuat pagi ini.

Berbohong sedikit seperti ini tidak akan berakibat buruk, kan?

Oh ayolah, gadis itu hanya ingin mengantarkan sang sahabat pergi ke tempat kerja untuk yang pertama kalinya.

.

.

.

"Satsuki. Kenapa kau ingin jadi perawat? Kau lebih cocok kerja kantoran."

"Eh, masa? Tidak ah, aku tetap ingin jadi perawat."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena ada seseorang yang ingin jadi polisi."

"Siapa dia?"

"Ada, pokoknya orang yang kusukai deh!"

"Setahuku Tetsu tidak ingin jadi polisi."

"Dai- _chan_ bodoh~"

"Oi!"

**Owari**

**Author's Note:**

> Halo~!
> 
> Ah, sebenarnya aku sendiri nggak tahu mau cuap-cuap apa di catatan kecil ini. Paling cuman mau fangirling-an 'ya ampun! Cute banget nggak sih kalau AoMomo jadi pasangan polisi-perawat? Ntar, kan bisa ada adegan Momoi ngobatin Aomine yang berdarah-darah (?)!'.
> 
> Satu lagi.
> 
> AOMINE DAIKI PAKE SERAGAM POLISI ITU NGGAK BAIK BUAT KESEHATAN JANTUNG. BRB SIGN OUT DARI KEHIDUPAN.
> 
> Abaikan yang di atas.
> 
> Soal yang pelatihan tujuh bulan itu aku ambil dari pelatihan polisi Indonesia (ini hasil ngubek-ngubek mbah gugel btw). Kalau yang tujuh bulan dapetnya gelar brigadir. Kalau yang lain ya beda lagi dapet gelarnya. Terus aku hitung-hitung, kalau misalnya tujuh bulan ya sampe lah sekitar musim gugur. Makanya latar ceritanya di musim gugur.
> 
> Dan yang terakhir.
> 
> Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini!


End file.
